


in a way i understand

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Marauders era, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The thought alone is intoxicating, the act even more so.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	in a way i understand

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t been able to string a sentence together for like. two months? naturally this is what i _do_ manage.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _If you love me, Henry, you don’t love me in a way I understand._
> 
> **Richard Siken** \- Wishbone.

A moan catches in Severus’ throat, the noise that escapes his mouth a pleasure-pained choke. Lucius leans down, presses a kiss to the boy’s collar, his voice hot and damp and deliberately soothing as it runs along the naked length of Severus’ neck.

“Shh,” he breathes, grip tightening where he holds his lover’s hips. He rocks his own: once, twice, three times. Feels Severus’ tight heat clench around him.

Seventeen and barely touched. The thought alone is intoxicating, the _act_ even more so. Severus struggles beneath him, like he doesn’t know what to do with the pleasure swarming his body, and Lucius has to bite his tongue to quiet the groan crawling its way up his throat. Pleasure and power: He feels like a god, being able to ruin someone this way.

Shifting back, Lucius fixes his gaze on Severus’ face. He’s pleased to note any signs of restraint have vanished; Severus had been hesitant, at first, to show his body’s reactions. Defensive of his own desire. Lucius had made quick work of that.

Now… well. It hardly mattered that the boy was unattractive. The look of worship that fills Severus’ features is enough to have Lucius think him beautiful.


End file.
